


I'll Watch You Sleep

by luckytwink



Series: Naegirigami Oneshots [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mostly Naegami, Naegirigami mentioned tho, Soft Togami Byakuya, Songfic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckytwink/pseuds/luckytwink
Summary: I don't ever wanna leaveI'll watch you sleepI'll watch you sleepSongfic of Watch You Sleep by Girl In Red
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: Naegirigami Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189631
Kudos: 21





	I'll Watch You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time doing a songfic so hope you enjoy :). Watch You Sleep just screams Naegami to me for some reason lmao.

_The morning sun shines on your skin because your white curtains, they are paper thin_  
_Window’s open. I can feel the breeze, but we're safe here under the sheets_

He groaned softly as he regained consciousness. He always had his best sleep in Makoto’s bed. Whether it was just the two of them or with Kyoko.

His eyes fluttered open and he was met with the adorable sleeping face of the boy he loved. His brown hair was splayed across his face that was illuminated by the beam of sunlight drifting in through the thin curtains covering the window.

Byakuya sighed as he felt the breeze through the open window. Makoto always insisted on keeping the window open, no matter how cold. He always argued that Byakuya could just keep him warm. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the way Makoto snuggled further into his arms on colder nights though.

_I don't ever wanna leave. I'll watch you sleep and listen to you breathe_

He was without his glasses so he couldn’t see distances, but in a way that made the moment that much more special. Makoto had his complete and undivided attention. Byakuya usually didn’t like to stay in bed long. He woke up fairly early every morning and he preferred to get the day started immediately. Moments like these made him change his mind.

Byakuya reached his hand out and tucked a strand of brown hair behind Makoto’s ear. He ran his hand down his face and caressed his cheek. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of Makoto’s breathing.

_I don't ever wanna leave. I'll watch you sleep. I'll watch you sleep_

It was one of Byakuya’s favorite sounds, if he was being honest. After everything they’d been through, after all the near death experiences he’d been through, the reminder that Makoto was real and alive was nice. Byakuya shuddered at the mere reminder of Makoto’s execution, and just the thought of the HQ killing game he hadn’t been included in saddened him.

He felt himself subconsciously pulling Makoto closer at the thought. He pulled him against his chest, resting his chin on the fluff of brown hair. Makoto quickly adjusted to the change in his sleep, wrapping his arms around Byakuya.

_I never get bored of looking at you. Because every time I see something new. Like the scar on your spine. You fell off a roof when you were nine. You've lived a life before me_

He found himself staring at him once again. He knew Makoto thought of himself as boring, that there was nothing special about him. He even told his sister once that his ability to stay positive was the only good thing about him, but Byakuya didn’t believe that for a second.

Just by looking at him, Byakuya could name a thousand good things about the smaller boy. He could never get bored of him.

He found himself running his hand underneath Makoto’s shirt, caressing his back with his fingers. He stopped when he got to his spine. He could feel the scar there. He’d gotten it from that time he fell off his roof as a child. It was Komaru who’d told him the story. He felt a smile drift onto his lips as he remembered the way Makoto’s cheeks had burnt red with embarrassment. And then he remembered the way they burned even redder when Byakuya saw the scar for the first time and had to stop himself from chuckling. To get a scar from something as stupid as falling off a roof, Byakuya understood why he was embarrassed.

Personally, Byakuya actually liked the scar. It was cute in a way. Getting a scar from falling off a roof just screamed _Makoto_ to him. He lived a life before he entered Byakuya’s, and Byakuya liked that. It made him that much more real. Byakuya liked reminders that something as good as him was real.

_I don't ever wanna leave. I'll watch you sleep and listen to you breathe_

He usually would’ve gotten out of bed by now. It was his day off, but there was still plenty of work to do. He was the second in command in his division at Future Foundation so work was never truly done. Something was keeping him there, and it wasn’t hard to figure out what.

He saw a small smile drift sleepily onto Makoto’s features. He was having good dreams. _Good_ , Byakuya found himself thinking. _It’s what he deserves._

_I don't ever wanna leave. I'll watch you sleep. I'll watch you sleep_

I guess you could say watching Makoto sleep was Byakuya’s favorite part of the morning. Even when Kyoko was with them. Byakuya and Kyoko both woke up fairly early while Makoto tended to sleep in more. Quiet conversations with Makoto’s other partner were always a nice addition to the soft sounds of Makoto’s breathing. Of course Kyoko wasn’t with them that morning since it’d been Byakuya’s turn to have alone time with the lucky student.

Byakuya decided that if he had died right then, that he would’ve been okay with it. There’s nowhere else he’d rather have been then in his love’s arms. Makoto was an angel to him after all. He really didn't want to leave.

He ran his fingers through brown strands as Makoto started to stir in his sleep.

“Hey,” he mumbled sleepily as his eyes fluttered open.

“Hey,” Byakuya replied softly.

Makoto just buried his face in Byakuya’s chest, gripping tightly at the fabric of his shirt. “I don’t want to get up.”

Byakuya smiled slightly. “We can stay here as long as you want, it’s fine by me.”

He noticed a tired smile on Makoto’s lips and he couldn’t help but lean down and press his own against them. Makoto’s smile just grew.

“How long have you been awake?” Makoto asked against his lips.

“Not long,” Byakuya replied.

Makoto didn’t say anything and just gave him another quick kiss. Byakuya found himself chasing after him when he pulled away.

Makoto chuckled slightly. He reached his hand up and cupped Byakuya’s cheek, staring into his blue eyes. “I love you, you know.”

“Yeah, I know.” He chuckled when Makoto rolled his eyes. “I love you too.” He leaned forward, resting his forehead against Makoto’s.

They were in no rush. It’s not like they had anywhere to be. All they needed were each other and the warm feeling of the others’ skin.

Watching Makoto sleep was one of Byakuya’s favorite parts of the morning, but laying in bed with him after he woke up was up there too.


End file.
